HAGRIDEN
by Barbie Huang
Summary: 'Kesalahan itu terletak pada cinta kita' KRISTAO / TAORIS FANFICTION
1. PROLOG

**HAGRIDEN**

**KIM HYOBIN | BARBIE HUANG**

**Cast : KRIS WU – HUANG ZITAO – YIFAN WU**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, ****Death Chara**

**Support : Park Chanyeol – Kim Joonmyeon – Zhang Yixing – OC (Zi Rin)**

.

* * *

**‡PROLOG‡**

* * *

.

.

**[Zitao's point of view]**

**.**

**Kesalahan itu terletak pada cinta kita**.

Kesalahan itu terletak pada takdir kita. Kesalahan itu tergambar jelas pada masa depan kita. Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi karena—cinta yang kita rasa menyakiti banyak pihak. Kau cintaiku dengan perselingkuhanmu. Kau cintai aku dengan cara kotor dan tak terhormat. Kau membuaiku dalam dosa yang tak berujung.

_._

_._

"_Ibu mohon padamu, Yifan. Tidak bisakah kau kasihani istrimu sedikit saja?"_

_Lelaki berusia 24 tahun tersenyum, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Tidakkah ibu lihat sendiri—apakah aku bahagia dengannya?"_

"_Yifan! Apa yang kau katakan didepan istrimu?!"_

_Wanita terhormat tersebut memaki sang anak. Ia tidak salah, yang salah hanyalah kekeras kepalaan anak lelakinya yang ingin menceraikan sang istri. Istrinya yang kini menangis sedih, tidak menyangka suami yang ia hormati bisa berlaku seperti ini. Yifan yang ia kenal tidak pernah kasar dan selalu menghormati dirinya. Dulu, sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi malapetaka._

"_Apakah aku memiliki kesalahan padamu, Yifan?" tanya sang istri mencoba tegar._

_Yifan dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh menjawab, "Kesalahanmu adalah... karena kau bukan __**Zitao**__."_

_._

_._

_._

Akupun tak menyangka keangkuhan dan rasa bangga atas dosa yang kita jelajahi berakhir tragis. Aku tidak menyangka kesombonganku karena kau memilihku daripada istrimu sendiri akan berakhir bencana.

_._

_._

_._

"_Kumohon padamu, Zitao. Kumohon—"_

"_Tidak seharusnya kau memohon padaku. Yifan yang menginginkanku." _

"_Tetapi—dia suamiku! Kami sudah 3 tahun menikah dan—"_

"_Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin menampar seorang wanita lemah sepertimu."_

.

.

.

Hingga, saat semuanya terjadi diluar kuasa kita berdua.

.

.

.

"_Jangan pikirkan siapapun kecuali aku." Zitao berbisik manja ditelinga Yifan. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring diatas ranjang. Tidak ada batasan pada tubuh mereka yang lengket dan basah._

"_Aku tidak butuh siapapun—aku akan membuang segalanya demi dirimu."_

_Zitao tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan Yifan. "Benar... hanya kau dan aku. Kita tidak butuh siapapun."_

.

.

.

Seandainya waktu itu aku bisa mengembalikanmu ketempat yang benar. Seandainya cinta kita tidak buta dan penuh keegoisan. Seandainya saja—

—_**kau tidak perlu melindungiku. **_

.

.

.

"_Oh Tuhan! Yifan!"_

_Teriakan itu membuat bulu kuduk Zitao berdiri. Ia lihat keluarga besar Yifan berdatangan menuju kearahnya. Ibu Yifan yang menangis, ayah Yifan yang terlihat pucat kemudian... __**mantan **__istri Yifan yang juga menangis. Zitao tidak tahu beberapa kerabat Wu yang juga hadir, namun ia langsung terfokus pada ibu Yifan yang berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Ap—Apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa anakku bisa mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini?!" ibu Yifan menangis histeris._

_Zitao hanya menduduk dalam, tubuhnya bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YIFAN?!" Kemarahan terlihat jelas dimata Zi Rin, mantan istri Yifan, mata indahnya yang sudah bengkak terlihat mengerikan. Padahal Zi Rin adalah wanita lemah lembut dan anggun sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah memaki orang lain, tetapi nampaknya ia hilang kesabaran. "APAKAH KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI INI?!"_

_Zitao tidak suka dimaki, ia sedikit tersulut. "Kau pikir aku menginginkannya jadi seperti ini, ouh?! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA MENOLONGKU JIKA AKU TAHU DIA AKAN SEPERTI INI?!"_

_Zi Rin terdiam melihat Zitao jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ayah Yifan memeluk istrinya yang kini kembali menangis histeris._

"_Aku tidak—aku tidak menyangka dia akan menerjang mobil pemabuk itu agar tidak melukaiku—"_

_Zitao menangis._

.

.

.

Tuhan tahu cara mengakhiri kesalahan yang kita perbuat agar tak berlarut- larut. Karena jika kita tetap bersama—bukan hanya orang lain yang akan terluka. Kita akan hancur bersama rasa tak pantas yang kita rasakan hingga terjerumus sedalam ini.

.

.

.

"_Yifan sadar! Dia sadar!" teriakan itu membuat Tao yang duduk diluar ruang rawat Yifan langsung berlari masuk. Tanpa perduli dengan keluarga Yifan, ia menerjang ranjang dimana Yifan selama ini terbaring tanpa daya._

"_Yifan! Yifan!" Tao memegang kedua pipi Yifan yang baru saja akan membuka mata. Zi Rin dan orang tua Yifan sudah mengelilingi ranjang tempat Yifan terbaring. Mereka tidak mengusir Zitao karena tidak ingin membuat keributan. Lagipula, mereka fokus pada Yifan._

"_Anakku!" Ibu Yifan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat mata Yifan terbuka._

_Tao tidak kalah bahagia, apalagi ketika mata Yifan langsung lurus menembus sorot mata rapuh Zitao. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Zitao terus menangis sepanjang malam sebulan ini karena dirinya?_

"_Yifan! Aku merindukanmu! Ak—"_

"_..pa?"_

_Zitao membulatkan mata tak percaya._

"_Kau siapa?"_

.

.

.

**Benar.**

Kau sudah kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya kau berada.

.

.

.

**[Kris's point of view]**

.

**Kau tidak terencana didalam hidupku.**

Yifan, kakak lelaki yang sangat kubanggakan. Kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa kami hampir sama. Kami memiliki paras yang hampir sama, tinggi badan yang hampir sama, dan suara yang hampir sama. Perbedaan kami hanya terletak pada warna bola mata selain usia kami yang berbeda 4 tahun. Bola mata Yifan berwarna coklat terang sedangkan bola mataku berwarna biru.

Kami hidup terpisah sejak usiaku 5 tahun dan Yifan 9 tahun.

Aku di Kanada dan dia di China.

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Yifan-ge, ibu?" pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan Kris sebenarnya._

_-"Ka—Kakakmu baik- baik saja, nak."-_

"_Hmm.. Syukurlah, Apakah Yifan-ge dan Zi Rin-jie tidak bermaksud memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat? Hahaha~ pernikahan mereka sudah 3 tahun, ibu."_

_-"Katakan pada kakakmu langsung, mungkin jika kau yang mengatakannya ia akan menurut."-_

_Jawaban ibu Kris waktu itu tidak membuat Kris curiga. Ia tetap berbicang dengan sang ibu lewat saluran telepon. Ini selalu ia lakukan jika rindu akan China. Kris tinggal di Kanada selama ini karena adik dari ayah mereka ingin memiliki anak. Jadi, Kris dirawat oleh pamannya selama ini. Awalnya ia merasa tidak adil dan terbuang, mengapa harus dia yang diberikan? Mengapa bukan Yifan?_

_Akan tetapi—rasa itu perlahan pudar seiring berjalanannya waktu. Kris menganggap bahwa ia memiliki 2 orang ibu dan 2 orang ayah. Seharusnya dia senang, bukan? Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk._

_-"Pulanglah kapan saja kau ingin. Kami akan selalu menerimamu."-_

_Kris tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu bersyukur disayangi oleh ibu kandungnya walau jarak mereka sangat jauh. "Terima kasih, ibu."_

_._

_._

_._

Rasa iri atas apa yang didapatkan Yifan tidak akan pernah membuatku lemah. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin sekali menjadi dirinya. Karena Yifan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Meski, aku tidak pernah membencinya sedikitpun.

_._

_._

_._

"_Ah, Kris! Selamat datang!" sambutan hangat itu menyambutnya, sang ibu dan ayah serta kakak lelakinya. Tidak lupa istri sang kakak lelaki yang begitu cantik dan anggun, Zi Rin._

"_Iam home!" Kris memeluk ibunya dengan erat lalu sang ayah. "China adalah yang terbaik!"_

_Keluarga itu lalu saling melepas rindu. Segalanya terasa sangat indah. Sempurna._

_Saat ia datang untuk berkunjung, semua selalu terlihat baik- baik saja. Rumah tangga Yifan dan Zi Rin yang terlihat harmonis, ibu dan ayahnya yang terlihat sehat dan bahagia. Semua itu adalah dambaan Kris. _

_Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah ia kembali ke Kanada._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibelakangnya._

_._

_._

_._

Mana pernah aku menyangka kabar itu akan datang. Kabar ketika aku akan lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas di Vancounver. Kabar tentang kecelakaan Yifan, hingga aku harus kembali ke China dan tidak bisa menghadiri hari kelulusan.

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau siapa?" _

_Pertanyaan itu membuat hati Kris menangis. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakak lelakinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Delapan bulan yang lalu saat Kris kembali ke China, sang kakak masih terlihat sehat dan baik. Akan tetapi, kini berubah. Bahkan tidak mengingat apapun._

"_Kau tidak mengingatku?"_

_Yifan mengerutkan kening. "Mengapa kau memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama denganku? Mengapa suaramu hampir sama dengan suaraku? Mengapa kau—mengapa kita begitu mirip?"_

_Kris tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku adalah adikmu."_

_._

_._

_._

Kau brengsek, Yifan! Kau terlihat sangat sehat walau kecelakaan itu mengambil seluruh _memori_ otakmu. Kau bahkan mau menerima semua yang kami ucapkan. Zi Rin- jie selalu merawatmu dengan baik. Kau memanggil ibu kita dengan 'mama' dan ayah kita dengan 'papa'. Kau sudah membaik! Kau sudah sehat walau tanpa ingatan masa lalu! Kau—

Lalu mengapa kau _**pergi**_ secepat ini?

_._

_._

_._

_Air mata bukanlah perlambangan kesedihan yang cukup untuk menggambarkan hati Kris saat ini. Duka yang ia rasakan begitu dalam, sama dengan yang dirasakan keluarga besar Wu. Pagi kelabu dengan gerimis, semuanya perlambangan rasa sedih dan kehilangan._

_Yifan Wu meninggal dunia, diusianya 25 tahun._

_Lima bulan setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kepalanya terbentur keras lalu amnesia. _

_Tidak ada yang menyangka akan kepergian Yifan yang begitu cepat._

_Tidak ada._

_Dan disaat semua orang berdoa didepan makam Yifan. Mata Kris teralih pada satu sisi yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka. Kris melihat sosok pemuda tinggi memakai pakaian serba hitam dan selendang hitam melingkupi wajah tirusnya yang pucat._

"_Siapa dia?"_

_Ia terpesona._

_Kris merasa lain didalam dada._

_._

_._

_._

Tetapi... mengapa kau hanya berdiri disana? Kau menangis sendirian disana tanpa mendekati kami, menatap makam Yifan dengan sorot terluka dan penuh kecewa dari jarak sejauh itu. Matamu yang menyimpan beban seperti ikut membebaniku.

_._

_._

_._

"_Siapa yang kau lihat Kris?"sang ayah bertanya dengan suara yang parau. Beliau sangat berusaha untuk tegar._

"_Ta-Tadi seseorang... dia— aku tidak tahu, ayah. Lupakan saja."_

_._

_._

_._

**Salah.**

Aku bahkan tidak pernah lupa pada sosokmu setelah itu.

_._

_._

_._

**'HAGRIDEN'**

**BARBIE HUANG**

"_**Don't say that you can be happy without me."**_

**COMING SOON**


	2. HOME

'**Hagriden'**

**BARBIE HUANG**

* * *

**KRIS WU – ZITAO HUANG – YIFAN WU**

**Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon – Chou Zirin (OC) – Park Chanyeol**

**Drama – Tragedy – Death Chara – ANGST**

**BL / YAOI / SHOUNEN AI**

**! ****DONT LIKE, DO NOT READ !**

**! DO NOT COPY PASTE OR PLAGIARISM MY FANFIC !**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.Title: Home.**

.

.

"_Setelah aku pergi—apakah __**Yifan-ge**__ akan melupakanku?" _

_Anak berumur 9 tahun itu tersenyum manis, ia tatap wajah sang adik yang basah karena air mata. Adiknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun__, akan pergi beberapa jam lagi__. "Mengapa gege bisa melupakanmu?"_

"_Karena kita tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi."_

_Yifan menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa! Kau adalah adikku satu- satunya. Jangan menangis lagi."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_**Kris**__ juga janji, jangan lupakan gege!"_

.

.

**Bukankah hidup adalah pertahanan?**

.

.

.

.

"Zitao, ini pesanan meja 08."

"Baik, Joonmyeon-_ahjusshi_!"

Kaki kurus yang panjang itu kemudian melangkah cepat menuju tempat dimana makanan yang ia pegang harus diantarkan. Pemuda bernama **Zitao** kemudian berhenti dimeja yang dituju, menata makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa. Senyuman ia berikan kepada pemesan. Sepasang kekasih, nampaknya. Lelaki berwajah tampan dan wanita mungil yang sangat cantik. _Serasi sekali._

"Silahkan menikmati."

.

Ya, pemuda manis berusia 21 tahun itu bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan sebuah kedai makanan. Kedai yang menjual makan siang lebih tepatnya. Hanya buka pukul 11 pagi hingga 4 sore. Karena saat ini pukul 1 siang, maka kedai makanan tersebut lumayan ramai. Zitao cukup sibuk, hanya dia dan **Park Chanyeol** pelayan kedai tersebut.

.

"Zitao, meja sebelah sana tolong dibersihkan." **Joonmyeon**, pemilik sekaligus koki kedai makan tempat Tao bekerja, menunjuk meja didekat jendela. Zitao mengangguk cepat lalu berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Tidak memperhatikan sekeliling hingga kakinya tersandung kaki kursi.

.

"Waaaa!"

_._

_**Grep**_

**.**

"Hati- hati_, okay_?"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Zitao tersenyum manis lalu memperbaiki cara ia memeluk nampan. Tangan panjang **Chanyeol** sudah lepas dari pinggangnya. Ia kemudian mengusak rambut hitam Zitao dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang tadi membersihkan meja. Walau terlihat kaku, Chanyeol adalah anak yang ramah. Pemuda tampan itu adalah satu- satunya teman dekat Zitao.

.

_Lihat?_

_Aku bisa bertahan sendirian, kan?_

_._

Kini Zitao sudah berjalan menuju meja didekat jendela. Menyusun piring dan gelas kotor diatas nampan. Angan mulai terpanggil, menggali kenangan masa lalu. Walau rasanya hati masih perih melihat meja tersebut. _Sudah lama sekali._

.

_Kau selalu duduk disini_.

.

Tangan cekatan Zitao terhenti, ia menghela nafas panjang- panjang kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan.

.

_Tertawalah—_

_Karena aku selalu kalah dari keadaan_

_._

"Lupakan... Lupakan!" Bisik Tao pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Mengapa kau selalu duduk dimeja ini?"_

_**Yifan**__ tersenyum. "Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja dari tempat ini aku bisa mengamatimu jika pintu ruang karyawan terbuka, aku bisa mengintip kedalam walau hanya sesaat."_

"_Dasar mesum!"_

"_Hahahaha... aku memang kekasih yang perhatian."_

_._

.

.

Sudah nyaris **setahun **semuanya berlalu.

Datar tanpa gelombang dan gejolak. Sunyi dan suram. Begitulah kehidupannya setelah _orang itu_ meninggalkannya sendirian. Cara terkejam yang memisahkan dua insan yang masih saling mencintai. Bukankah sama dengan mati? Dilupakan begitu saja kemudian ditinggal _pergi _selamanya. Kurang apa lagi pengalaman hidupnya? Itu cukup membuat dirinya _**trauma**_ akan percintaan. Cukup takut percaya pada ikatan dan etikat baik seseorang padanya.

Seperti, anggapan tentang cinta pertama tidak akan bersatu adalah _**benar**_.

_._

_._

_**Aku sanggup—**_

_**Aku harus sanggup.**_

_**Mau tidak mau**_

_**Siap tidak siap**_

_**Karena kau sudah meninggalkanku**_

.

.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Chanyeol saat membuka lokernya dan berganti pakaian. Zitao yang sudah berganti pakaian disebelahnya hanya menggeleng ringan. Ia meletakkan tas sandangnya diatas kursi. Kedai makanan Joonmyeon memang sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu. Kini mereka bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku harus singgah kesuatu tempat."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Mengunjungi tempat itu lagi?"

"Sudah seminggu aku tidak kesana." Zitao bergumam sembari memasang sepatu kulit berwarna coklat terang. Mengikat talinya dengan mata yang fokus pada satu titik. Nampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Chanyeol sudah mengganti pakaian, menghela nafas setelah melihat bagaimana ikatan tali sepatu Zitao. Ia berjongkok didepan Zitao yang duduk diatas kursi lalu menghentikan tangan Zitao yang dari tadi mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri. Zitao tersentak, melihat ikatan tali sepatunya yang berantakan. _Apa yang ia lakukan?_

"Haruskah kau dibantu mengikatnya? Kau seperti anak kecil." sindir Chanyeol yang kini mengikatkan tali sepatu Zitao dengan benar. Zitao hanya diam menunduk, tak berkomentar apapun.

Setelah mengikat tali sepatu Zitao, pemuda tinggi berambut coklat tersebut berdiri tegak. Zitao mendongaknya wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dihadapan. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Zitao lembut.

.

"Lupakanlah apa yang harus kau lupakan. Hidupmu jauh lebih berharga daripada rasa bersalah."

.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Zitao yang kini membulatkan mata, cukup terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol baru saja. Ia sendirian diruang karyawan, tertelan dalam kesunyian. Mata yang tadinya membulat perlahan kembali kebentuk semula. Namun—tergenang dan memerah. Lautan pernah tertumpah disana.

.

"Tidak apa- apa—aku lebih memilih terus seperti ini daripada melupakannya."

.

.

_Jika hidupku penuh dengan kenangan menyakitkan tentangmu—_

_Sudikah Tuhan memberikanku hidup yang baru?_

_Agar aku bisa memulainya sekali lagi_

_**Dengan permulaan yang jauh lebih baik.**_

.

.

Buket bunga mawar yang ia peluk menemaninya memasuki area makam. Langkah kaki pelan namun pasti terus terurai agar lebih masuk kedalam. Jalan setapak yang ia telusuri begitu ia hapal. Baik malam maupun siang atau kapanpun ia ingin—ia akan datang ketempat itu. Menemui sang _kekasih _hati.

.

_Mengeluh hanya akan menambah beban_

_Meski kau tak tampak lagi olehku—_

_Kau memperhatikanku dari sana, bukan?_

.

Akhirnya langkah itu terhenti, tepat didepan sebuah makam yang terlihat sangat terurus. Bunga mawar yang masih segar tertata disana. Ah, sepertinya ada yang berziarah sebelum dirinya. Zitao tersenyum manis, mata indah itu melembut walau nampak hancur. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan buket mawar putih disamping batu maka bertuliskan nama—

.

"... aku datang."

.

—**Yifan Wu.**

_._

_Apakah disana kau sudah tenang?_

_A__pakah—__**kau sudah mengingatku**__?_

**.**

**Keluarga kecil tersebut sedang berbahagia. **

Perayaan kecil atas keberhasilan sang anak hingga mendapat peringkat cukup membanggakan di Universitas-nya. Hanya makan malam dengan menu kesukaan dan kebersamaan keluarga. Impian dan dambaan pemuda itu sejak dulu. Bersama- sama dengan keluarga yang **sesungguhnya**.

.

"Selamat atas nilaimu yang nyaris sempurna, Kris! Ibu sangat bangga!" ujar sang ibu bahagia.

Kris tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, ibu."

"Kami yang sangat berterima kasih karena kau kembali membawa kebahagiaan dirumah ini, Kris. Ayah sangat senang kau tidak berprasangka buruk tentang kami."

Kris memegang tangan ayah dan ibunya bersamaan. Pasti mereka berpikir Kris menganggap mereka jahat karena dulu malah memberikan Kris kepada adik sang ayah. "Bukankah ini rumahku? Dan aku pasti akan selalu _pulang_ kerumah. Sejauh apapun aku pergi. Aku akan terus kembali."

Ibu Kris benar- benar tersentuh atas ucapan sang anak. Ia menitikkan air mata, menyesali satu hal yang baru saja ia ingat. "Seandainya Yifan juga disini—"

"Sudah.. Yifan akan sedih jika melihatmu menangis." sang ayah kali ini menenangkan sang ibu, Kris tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sumpah demi apapun, ia sangat merindukan sosok sang kakak. Rumah memang terasa agak lain tanpa kehadiran Yifan. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasa hanya setengah. Tidak sempurna.

Yifan adalah sosok kakak yang begitu bersahaja. Kris sangat menghormati Yifan. Meski jarang bertemu, Yifan tidak pernah canggung memperlakukan Kris. Walau terkadang banyak orang yang membandingkan mereka dan mengatakan Yifan jauh lebih baik. Tetapi Kris tidak pernah marah akan hal itu. Karena baginya, Yifan memang jauh lebih baik.

Setelah perayaan kecil tersebut, Kris menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kamar Yifan. Ia mengetahui tentang perceraian Yifan dan Zirin setelah kematian sang kakak dan yang menceritakannya bukanlah orangtua mereka melainkan **Yixing**. Teman baik Yifan sekaligus sepupu mereka. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa keluarganya tidak memberitahu Kris tentang perihal perceraian Yifan dan Zirin. Apa penyebabnya? Mengapa bisa pasangan seharmonis Yifan dan Zirin pupus begitu saja?

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Semenjak kematian Yifan, Zirin tidak tinggal dirumah keluarga Wu lagi. Jadi kamar Yifan tidak ada yang menempati. Kris tersenyum saat ia menyusuri kamar Yifan dengan pandangan. Foto pernikahan Yifan dan Zirin sudah tidak ada disana, yang ada hanya foto Yifan. Beberapa foto mereka sekeluarga dan foto Yifan bersama Kris.

Ia duduk ditepi ranjang, sedikit mengenang masa lalu bersama sang kakak. Memang kamar ini sudah tidak terpakai, tetapi debu sama sekali tidak ada. Pasti sang ibu sangat merawat kamar Yifan.

_Srak_

Tanpa sengaja, kaki Kris menginjak sesuatu yang licin. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang terang tersebut mengerutkan kening lalu melihat apa yang tidak sengaja ia injak. Menyadari benda apa itu sebenarnya, ia menggapai _kertas foto polaroid_ tersebut.

.

'_Percayakah? Aku seakan melihat malaikat.'_

_._

Mata tajam berwarna biru itu membulat sempurna, terpukau dan terpesona dalam waktu bersamaan ketika ia lihat sosok yang ada didalam _polaroid_. Kris tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mata sekejap saja dari sosok yang terpampang didalam _polaroid _lusuh itu. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan bibir merah muda dan wajah tertekuk lucu, ia sepertinya merajuk dan tidak mau difoto. Bibirnya yang mengerucut sempat membuat Kris tersenyum.

_._

'_Siapa?'_

.

**Deg**

.

Jantungnya berdesir.

Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dilantai kemudian menyibak _bedcover_ yang menutupi kolong tempat tidur. Seperti mendapat harta karun, Kris begitu antusias mengambil kotak kayu yang tersembunyi didalam sana. Anehnya kotak itu sudah terbuka, sama sekali tidak tertutup. Tetapi fokus Kris bukan hal itu, melainkan ribuan foto _polaroid_ lain didalam sana.

**.**

**Deg**

.

Jantung Kris masih berdebar- debar.

Ia raup foto- foto tersebut dengan kedua tangan. Mata berwarna biru tersebut berpijar kala ia lihat berbagai pesona pemuda berambut hitam yang sama pada setiap foto. Dengan berbagai gaya dan tempat yang berbeda. Kris tidak bisa berbohong atas keindahan pemuda berambut hitam yang amat manis. Mata hitamnya yang indah dan bersinar, senyuman, gaya menggemaskan, wajah tertidur, saat memakan _ice cream_, merajuk, tertawa, marah, dan—

.

**DEG**

.

Kris tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Dari puluhan _polaroid_ yang memamerkan pesolek pemuda berambut hitam ditangan Kris—satu foto terselip disana. Foto yang memperlihatkan kemesraan dua orang pemuda. Satu yang berambut coklat kayu adalah pemuda yang sangat Kris kenal. _**Yifan.**_ Benar—dalam foto tersebut, posisi Yifan dan pemuda berambut hitam berbaring diatas ranjang sembari beratatapan. Senyuman yang terulas pada keduanya adalah bukti bahwa mereka saling menyayangi.

"Tu—Tunggu! Ini.." Kris mengacak- acak foto _polaroid_ yang lain. Semakin lama, ia semakin menemukan foto- foto mengejutkan lainnya. Bahkan jauh lebih mesra. Hal yang harus dicatat, sebelum menikah dengan Zirin, rambut Yifan berwarna hitam pekat. Sedangkan pada semua foto ini, rambut Yifan sudah berwarna coklat kayu. Apakah—

.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin."

.

Tunggu—tidak, tidak! Ia tidak mau berprasangka buruk. Tetapi, keinginannya seperti terhempas jauh ketika tak sengaja membalikkan satu foto. Disana tertulis dengan jelas, menggunakan tinta berwarna merah—

_**3 March XXXX**_

'_Zitao menciumku karena kalah bermain kartu. Jika seperti ini aku berharap kau selalu kalah, Zitao-sayang.'_

Kris menggeleng cepat, ia balik semua foto _polaroid_. Kembali—ia merasa sesak secara aneh. Semua tahun yang tertera pada tulisan dibalik foto adalah tahun setelah pernikahan Yifan dan Zirin. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Kris memasukkan kembali semua foto- foto tersebut. Pikirannya mulai lain, apakah Yifan dan Zirin bercerai karena Yifan berselingkuh? Karena Yifan menemukan seseorang yang lebih ia cintai?

.

"Apa yang telah kutemukan?" bisik Kris lemah. "Yifan-ge..mustahil!"

.

Kali ini mata Kris tertaut pada satu foto_ polaroid_ yang tercecer dilantai. Ia gapai dengan tangan berkeringat, foto dimana sosok pemuda berambut hitam bernama _**Zitao**_ -yang Kris ketahui dari tulisan dibelakang foto- sedang berwajah sedih.

.

Tunggu...

.

"... Orang ini..."

.

Seperti _**dejavu,**_ Kris mencoba untuk memutar _memori_ otaknya.

.

.

_Dibawah rintik gerimis. _

_Disaat semua orang berdoa didepan makam Yifan. _

_Mata Kris teralih pada satu sisi yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka. _

_._

_Kris melihat sosok pemuda tinggi memakai pakaian serba hitam dan selendang hitam melingkupi wajah tirusnya yang pucat._

_._

_._

**DEG**

.

"Pemuda waktu itu—"

.

Saat ini, Kris mengerti mengapa pemuda itu menangis dikejauhan.

_._

.

_Wajahmu yang basah dan pucat pasi saat itu—_

_Selendang hitam yang melingkupi kesedihanmu..._

_Kehilanganmu—_

_Entah mengapa terlihat indah dimataku_

.

.

**Malam adalah musuh bagi Zitao. **

Karena malam mengingatkannya dengan Yifan. Malam membuatnya rindu sentuhan Yifan. Malam membuatnya semakin merasa sendiri. Malam membuatnya ingat akan semua kenangan manis dan pahit yang terjadi. Yifan tidak pernah meninggalkannya dikala malam setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yifan selalu tidur dirumahnya yang kecil, tidak memilih tidur dirumahnya sendiri bersama Zirin. Istri sahnya.

Saat ini, tidak ada lagi Yifan.

Zitao hanya terduduk diatas sofa sembari menonton televisi. Keadaan sekitarnya gelap gulita, hanya cahaya televisi sebagai penerang. Ia mengenakan kemeja besar berwarna putih dengan corak coklat kayu dilengannya, tanpa celana panjang. Itu adalah kemeja kesukaan Yifan. Mata Zitao menerawang, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diatas pegangan sofa. Zitao melipat kakinya yang tidak terbalut apapun diatas sofa. Ia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada acara televisi, akan tetapi—

.

Air mata itu tertetes begitu saja.

.

.

"_Kau belum tidur?"_

_Zitao merasakan kedua tangan menyusup diantara pinggangnya, ia sedang menutup jendela kamar tidurnya. Tidak menyangka siapa yang datang selarut ini kemudian memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Kukira kau tidak akan datang malam ini." bisik Tao lalu membalikkan badannya, melingkarkan lengan panjangnya pada leher Yifan. Menyempatkan untuk mencium rahang lelaki tampan tersebut dengan penuh rasa sayang._

"_Bukankah kau adalah rumahku? Kau adalah tempatku untuk pulang. Tempatku untuk kembali."_

.

.

Ia merindukan Yifan.

.

.

**Kembalilah...**

**Aku rela memberikan segalanya**

_._

_._

**Pagi di hari minggu. **

Suasana agak mendung dan berangin. Nampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Walau begitu, pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata indah tersebut tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia tetap keluar rumah. Dengan memeluk buket bunga mawar putih, ia berjalan dengan langkah cukup cepat. Karena masih terlalu pagi, keadaan cukup sepi. Tidak banyak yang bisa menikmati keindahan Zitao. Pemuda itu memakai baju berwarna putih dengan _sweater_ biru muda dan celana _jeans_ berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Rambut hitam Zitao yang cukup panjang terlihat mempercantik lekuk wajahnya, apalagi poninya yang ditata kesamping. Manis adalah kesan yang selalu melekat pada pemuda itu.

Senyuman terhias diwajah pucat Zitao saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam area pemakaman. Angin cukup kencang, tetapi Zitao tidak merasa kedinginan. Ia terus melaju hingga benar- benar berhenti didepan sebuah makam. Angin membuat makam itu berantakan karena kelopak bunga mawar berhamburan diatasnya. Zitao duduk didepan makam Yifan, meletakkan bunga- bunga mawar itu pada vas yang tersedia, mengganti bunga yang kering dengan bunga yang segar.

"Kuharap kau tidak kedinginan disana." Bisik Zitao lirih. Ia masih tersenyum, meletakkan vas bunga itu diatas batu makam Yifan. Ia diam beberapa saat, menatap kosong pada makam tersebut. Meski ia disana, Yifan ada dihadapannya, mengapa ia tetap merasa kosong?

.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab satu saja perkataanku?"

.

Angin menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar putih didalam vas, mengelilingi Zitao. Pemuda manis itu masih diam disana, tidak mengindahkan tarian kelopak bunga disekelilingnya. Ia mengusap batu makam Yifan. Kekosongan dan kehampaan tidak pernah meninggalkan hatinya. Air mata sudah mengering rasanya, Zitao tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi. Ekspresi kesedihan yang seperti apa lagi untuk melampiaskan perasaannya.

.

"Aku merindukanmu—Bolehkah aku menyusulmu kedunia itu? Dunia dimana kau kini berada, Yifan?"

.

.

**Jika aku tidak mengingat pengorbanan yang kau berikan padaku...**

**...Agar aku tetap hidup**

**Pasti aku akan menyusulmu **_**ketempat**_** itu—**

.

.

.

Kris tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa ingin sekali pergi kemakam Yifan pagi menjelang siang seperti ini. Ia mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan hati- hati menuju makam sang kakak. Pikirannya menerawang, memang seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan apapun. Tetapi ia hanya tidak bisa lupa. Ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang ia temukan tentang sang kakak. Kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan keluarganya. Kris tidak akan marah, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun, Yifan sudah meninggal dan tidak seharusnya semua masalah ini diungkit lagi.

Seharusnya seperti itu—hanya saja, Kris tidak bisa melupakan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dicintai sang kakak.

Sebenarnya sosok Zitao yang membuat Kris tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

_Dimana pemuda itu sekarang?_

_Apakah dia baik- baik saja?_

_Apakah dia sudah melupakan Yifan?_

Macam- macam pertanyaan terbesit didalam otak Kris. Seharusnya ia membenci pemuda berambut hitam yang menghancurkan rumah tangga Yifan dengan Zirin. Namun— _ia tidak bisa_. Apakah karena Kris melihat Zitao menangis pada hari pemakaman Yifan? Entahlah.

.

Mobil mewah Kris sudah terparkir aman. Kris berjalan tegap memasuki area pemakaman, ditangannya sudah ada seikat bunga _mawar putih_. Ia mencium bunga mawar itu sembari berjalan lurus. Walau saat ini sudah pukul 10 pagi, matahari nampaknya masih bersembunyi. Angin menyapu helaian rambut Kris dan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak mawar digenggamnya.

_._

_Aku tidak akan mengira bagaimana cara Tuhan memberi arah—_

_._

Saat Kris memperhatikan kelopak mawar yang berterbangan itu.

_._

_Ketika alam menujukanmu padaku..._

_._

Disanalah ia melihat seseorang berambut hitam pekat menunduk dalam sembari mengusap wajahnya yang basah, berjalan melewati Kris.

.

**DEG**

.

Mata Kris membulat sempurna. Kakinya terhenti begitu saja, terdiam beberapa saat. Bunga mawar yang ada digenggamannya terjatuh dari tangan. Perlu beberapa detik ia bisa mengembalikan ingatannya atas siapa sosok indah yang baru saja melewatinya.

_._

_Kelopak bunga mawar adalah penghantar keindahanmu_

_._

Secepat kilat ia berbalik badan, akan tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Cepat sekali dia menghilang!" desis Kris kemudian berlari keluar dari area pemakaman. Setelah sampai digerbang, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok Zitao. Hingga ia lihat punggung pemuda itu cukup jauh dan berbelok dipersimpangan jalan. Kris memacu kakinya kembali, kali ini jauh lebih cepat.

"Tunggu!" Kris sudah berteriak. Hanya saja jarak mereka cukup jauh, suara Kris tidak sampai. Setelah Kris berbelok dipersimpangan yang sama dengan yang tadi Zitao lalui. Ia nyaris kehilangan jejak, bersyukur ia lihat Zitao yang sedang menyeberang. Kris kembali berlari untuk mengejar Zitao.

"Hey!"

.

_Grep_

.

Namun—langkah kakinya terhenti karena seseorang memegangi lengannya tiba- tiba.

.

"Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris melihat **Yixing** memegangi lengannya. Pemuda tampan itu berdecak kesal lalu menarik lengannya begitu saja. Mata Kris kembali menerawang kesegala arah dan terhenti pada satu kedai makanan kecil, tempat dimana Zitao berdiri dan berbincang dengan _seseorang._ Jarak Kris dan Zitao cukup jauh karena mereka berseberangan jalan, dibatasi oleh jalan raya. Yixing mengikuti arah pandang Kris, terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan.

"Kau tahu darimana tentang anak itu!?" Yixing mengguncang pundak Kris agak kasar. Berusaha menyadarkan saudara sepupunya itu agar mengalihkan pandangan. Sungguh, Yixing bisa melihat sesuatu dimata Kris berpijar saat memandang Zitao. "Kris Wu!"

.

**Kris tidak bergeming. **

Matanya terpaku pada sosok Zitao yang kini tersenyum tipis lalu memukul kecil lengan pemuda tinggi disampingnya. Sosok yang ia lihat pada _foto polaroid_, ter-_visualisasi_ dengan nyata. Kris mengerti mengapa Yifan berpaling pada keindahan Zitao. Hanya dengan melihat sosok lugu itu, Kris seperti dipaksa untuk menghentikan dunianya.

_._

_Yifan, katakan sesuatu padaku—_

_Katakan bahwa aku—__**tidak boleh...**_

_Tidak boleh memandangnya seperti ini_

_._

Kini, Zitao dan lelaki tinggi itu masuk kedalam kedai tersebut. Kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Kris. Barulah ia tersadar dari lamunan.

"Kris!" Yixing mulai jengah.

"Kau- Kau tahu jika _pemuda itu_ adalah kekasih Yifan? Namanya Zitao, kan?" Kris langsung bertanya pada Yixing yang kini memucat. Pemuda berwajah lembut itu kemudian menghela nafas. Walau usianya 4 tahun lebih tua dari Kris, wajah Yixing terlihat lebih muda.

"Tidak bisakah kita biarkan topik ini hilang? Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang tersakiti karena masalah perselingkuhannya dengan... _pemuda itu_." suara Yixing melemah. "Apapun yang sudah kau ketahui, lupakan dan jangan coba mengungkit lagi."

Ternyata topik perselingkuhan Yifan diketahui seluruh keluarga mereka. "Ak-Aku tidak sengaja menemukan foto- foto mereka dan semua yang kulihat sangat mengejutkan. Tetapi, aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan dimata Yif—"

"Cukup, Kris! Semua sudah berlalu dan—dan biarkan... hilang tak berbekas."

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintai Yifan begitu saja?"

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya, _ouh?_ Memang benar Yifan sangat mencintai—_pemuda itu_ hingga menyakiti Zirin." Yixing mulai naik darah karena Kris tidak juga mendengarkannya. "Tetapi, Yifan sudah melupa—"

Yixing langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sebaiknya ia berhenti sampai disini.

"Apa?" tanya Kris menyadari keanehan Yixing. "Yifan sudah apa?"

"Ti-Tidak. Jika kau tidak mau melihat ibumu menangis lagi, jangan pernah mengungkit tentang perselingkuhan Yifan dengan Zitao. Anggap kau tidak tahu apa- apa seperti sebelumnya."

.

.

_Apa yang membuat sosok seindahmu menjadi malapetaka?_

_Apakah aku harus membiarkanmu begitu saja?_

.

.

"Dari pemakaman lagi? Tidak bisakah kau lepas dari tempat suram itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Zitao didepan kedai Joonmyeon. Pemuda manis pemilik bibir kucing hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol ringan.

"Awww~ Zitao itu sakit!" rajuk Chanyeol menarik pipi Tao dengan tangannya.

"Yah! Yah! Park Chanyeol, hentikan!" Zitao nyaris menendang betis Chanyeol jika pemuda tampan itu tidak menghentikan kejahilannya pada Zitao. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah _cemberut_ Zitao. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik. Ia rindu akan Zitao yang cerewet dan manja. Bukan Zitao yang penuh beban seperti sekarang.

"Heran, mengapa banyak sekali gadis yang mengejarmu!"

"Hahahaha! Jangan remehkan seorang Park Chanyeol!" Dengan bangganya ia merangkul pundak Zitao dan menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu masuk kedalam kedai. Zitao sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Chanyeol. Ia akan memaklumi tingkah sembarangan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah mengenal cukup lama, **7 tahun**. Zitao malas mengakui bahwa Chanyeol adalah satu- satunya teman yang ia miliki. Sejak ia keluar dari _panti asuhan_, hanya Chanyeol yang mau memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol tahu perihal hubungan Zitao dengan Yifan.

Chanyeol dan Tao memiliki usia yang sama, walau pemikiran Chanyeol jauh lebih dewasa. Ialah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Yifan disekitar Zitao. Dan Chanyeol yang menemukan status Yifan yang ternyata sudah _menikah_. Diam- diam ia menyelidiki Yifan karena Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Zitao sebagai teman dekatnya. Apalagi usia Yifan yang 4 tahun lebih tua dari usia Zitao. Chanyeol takut Zitao dipermainkan.

Tetapi, semua yang terjadi memang tidak bisa dicegah. Jika cinta sudah bertindak, siapa yang akan berdaya? Chanyeol berulang kali menasehati Zitao, menjadi _**simpanan**_ bukanlah hal yang baik dan itu _**sangat buruk**_. Tetapi Zitao menulikan pendengarannya dan membutakan matanya. Ia tidak perduli dan terus berjalan dijalan yang ia inginkan.

.

"Hey, mengapa melamun?" Zitao melempar celemek Chanyeol tepat kewajah pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Zitao, lemah lembutlah padaku!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kemudian memakai celemek berwarna merah tersebut. Zitao terkekeh pelan kemudian keluar dari ruang karyawan. Melihat tingkah Zitao, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Zitao." hanya itu harapan Chanyeol untuk teman dekatnya.

Setidaknya, itu adalah harapan yang cukup sederhana, kan?

.

.

"_Tidakkah kau sadar, Zitao? Lelaki yang duduk didekat jendela selalu memperhatikanmu."_

"_Oh, dia.. aku pernah bertemu dengannya dikereta bawah tanah tempo hari. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Hmm.. coba aku ingat... Yi—Yi..fen, Ah, namanya Yifan!" Tao mengangguk- angguk, ia masih sibuk membersihkan meja yang penuh dengan piring kotor._

"_Lantas mengapa dia bisa ada disini? Jangan- jangan dia mengikutimu, maksudku—stalker?"_

"_Hush! Jangan bicara sembarangan. Mungkin saja kebetulan, ini'kan kedai makanan. Siapa saja bisa datang ketempat ini, bukan?"_

"_Kau tidak asyik." Chanyeol mencibir kemudian meninggalkan Tao yang menghela nafas panjang._

_**-"Tidakkah kau sadar, Zitao? Lelaki yang duduk didekat jendela selalu memperhatikanmu."-**_

_Apakah benar?_

_Zitao sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, melirik arah dimana orang yang ia ingat bernama Yifan biasanya duduk. Dan—_

_DEG_

_Mata mereke bertemu, Zitao cukup terpana saat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis padanya. Zitao mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali hingga ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya kearah Zitao. Memberi isyarat agar Zitao mendekatinya. Tanpa melawan pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Yifan, meninggalkan pekerjaan yang tadi ia tekuni._

"_Anda ingin memesan lagi, tuan?" tanya Tao sopan._

_Yifan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena tidak sengaja mendorongmu waktu itu."_

"_Kau sudah minta maaf berulang kali." Tao terkekeh._

_Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya, kikuk. "Well, sepertinya aku hanya mencari- cari topik untuk bicara denganmu."_

_**deg**_

_Zitao cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan spontan Yifan, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa sesenang ini. "Ma-Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tidak memaksa, tapi... bolehkah aku menungguimu hingga pulang?"_

_Zitao tidak sadar bahwa ia mengangguk setuju._

_._

_._

Zitao duduk disana.

Dikursi yang biasa Yifan duduki saat makan atau menunggui Zitao dulu. Kepala pemuda itu bersandar pada kaca jendela, matanya menerawang kejalan raya yang terlihat dari jendela. Tidak ada orang disana selain dirinya, Tao belum membalikkan papan '**Close'** yang tergantung dipintu kedai menjadi **'Open'**. Jadi ia bisa menikmati waktu dengan tenang mengenang sang terkasih sendirian untuk beberapa saat.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, nafasnya terasa berat sekali.

_Kapan ia bisa bebas?_

Kapan ia bisa percaya bahwa hidup ini tidak seburuk yang ia lihat?

"Yifan..."

.

_Kapan kau datang menyelamatkanku?_

_._

_._

_._

Kris kembali ketempat itu, dia kembali kemakam Yifan. Kini ia tegak tepat didepan makam sang kakak. Mata biru Kris melembut, ia melihat _mawar putih_ didalam sebuah vas. Memang tadinya Kris membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih, tetapi bunga itu tidak terselamatkan saat ia mengejar Zitao. Bisa dipastikan bunga didalam vas itu bukan dari Kris.

.

"Bahkan Zitao itu juga tahu bunga kesukaanmu, Yifan-ge..." lirih Kris.

.

Pemuda itu kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, menggapai satu tangkai bunga mawar putih didalam vas. Senyuman tipis Kris perlihatkan, ia memang jarang berkunjung kemakam Yifan.

.

"Ge... mengapa kau bisa berpaling pada _pemuda itu_? Apakah dia jauh lebih berharga daripada apapun yang kau dapatkan selama ini... hingga, Yixing mengatakan ibu selalu menangis."

.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kris menghela nafas panjang, ia terkadang tidak mengerti dengan sang kakak. Walau kini usianya sudah 21 tahun— Kris masih tidak mengerti. Yifan adalah pemuda yang sangat lurus, ia tahu dengan pasti. Yifan sangat menghormati orangtua mereka. Yifan dan Zirin juga tidak sebentar saja menjalin hubungan. Empat tahun, Yifan dan Zirin menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga akhirnya menikah.

.

Lalu... mengapa bisa?

.

Kris tidak mengerti—apakah karena ia belum pernah jatuh cinta? Apakah karena selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki kehidupan seperti Yifan? Apakah karena selama ini hidupnya hanya terpatok pada keinginan keluarganya?

.

"Ge... mengapa aku jadi tidak bisa lupa pada sosoknya sejak hari itu... hari dimana aku melihatnya menangis—" Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangan mata, ketempat dimana Zitao berdiri sembari menatap makam Yifan setahun yang lalu. "—menangisi kepergianmu."

.

Angin kembali berhembus, kelopak mawar putih tersebut berterbangan dari tangan Kris. Tangkai bunga mawar sudah jatuh dari tangan, Kris kembali mengalihkan mata birunya yang indah kemakam Yifan. Angin masih berhembus, menyapu helaian halus rambut coklat terang milik Kris.

.

"Apakah kau memintaku menjaganya?"

.

.

.

**[CONTINUE]**

**.**

**New story~ **

**Semoga fanfict ini bisa diterima ^^ **

**Ada yang bertanya, wajah Zirin sama Zitao itu mirip apa tidak, jawabannya : IYA DONKZZZ, kalau tidak salah nama perempuan Tao yang saya dapat di weibo itu TAORIN jadi yah saya pake Zi Rin. Anggap saja, Zirin itu Zitao female version. /cari aman/**

**Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan memberi komentar /kisses/**

**Komentar membangun dan positif sangat diterima hohoho... so, dont forget to review this one~**

**Sampai jumpa lagi!**

**.**

**Barbie Huang**


End file.
